With the common use of electronic devices carried by individuals, such as mobile communication terminals, various types of communication protocols using the electronic devices have been implemented. Such personal electronic devices allow users to use network connection or multimedia functions while the users move. With the recent improvement in capabilities of electronic devices (e.g., data processing speed, display quality, audio quality, etc.), electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet PCs, etc., have become alternatives to other traditional electronic devices such as desktop personal computers (PCs), video/audio appliances, and so forth.
Although the electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet PCs, etc. are capable of processing high-quality images or audio, the screen size or audio volume implemented by a display or a speaker therein may be limited.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.